The Monster Inside Of Him
by Slytherin Loony Moony
Summary: Ah, aqueles olhos. Dizem que os olhos são as janelas da alma; espero que não. Caso contrário, seria obrigada a admitir que aquele monstro, de olhos ferozes, era ele, Remus Lupin. Mas que bobagem! Remus não era um lobisomen..


Esse texto é de minha autoria (a não ser pelos personagens pertencentes à JK Rowling e ao mundo de Harry Potter). Também pode ser encontrado em: .br/historia/367926/The_Monster_Inside_Of_Him/capi tulo/1

**Cópias não são permitidas. **

_Boa leitura_

The Monster Inside of Him

Já havia anoitecido, estava próximo da meia-noite. Todo o castelo de Hogwarts estava embalado em seus sonhos; todos dormiam sob a luz da lua que atravessava as janelas. Que bela noite de _lua cheia..._

Apenas uma pessoa teimava em ficar acordada, repassando em sua mente os melhores momentos do jogo desta tarde. Anwyn nunca havia ficado tão feliz. Fora sua melhor partida de Quadribol em todos esses anos! Sirius sempre fazia piadinhas a seu respeito, afinal não era grande o número de meninas que gostavam de Quadribol e muito menor era o número das que jogavam. No entanto, naquela partida ela deixara Sirius de boca aberta. Nunca mais ele e James pegariam no seu pé; se tornou a melhor artilheira de toda a história da Grifinória! Ainda podia ouvir os gritos de felicidade da torcida rubro-dourada...

Contudo, era o sorriso _dele_ que importava. Remus Lupin estava lá, a assistindo jogar. Ele, ao invés de passar sua tarde com Evans ou McKinnon estudando, decidira vê-la jogar. Isso era o que importava.

Um sorriso se abria no rosto da jovem enquanto esses pensamentos passeavam por sua mente. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam como a lua.

"Rápido, Almofadinhas! Vamos logo." Ouve-se de repente. A voz vinha diretamente do Salão Comunal, alta demais para quem aparentemente tentava sussurrar. Para Anwyn, ela era estranhamente familiar e isto despertou sua curiosidade. Foi então que decidiu checar o que estava acontecendo.

Seus pés não fizeram barulho algum enquanto começava a descer as escadas do dormitório feminino; havia um sorriso travesso em seus lábios. Havia deduzido quem era o dono da voz que escutou e agora se preparava para dar-lhe um susto, aproveitando aquele momento. Seria uma vingança divertida vê-lo surpreendido e chantageá-lo, depois, seria imperdível. Mas para isso deveria descobrir o que ele planejava...

O Salão estaria mergulhado em escuridão, se não fossem as luzes de duas varinhas. Era possível ver a silhueta de dois rapazes: um, apressado, próximo do quadro da Mulher Gorda, e, outro, próximo à lareira, colocando um pedaço de pergaminho velho dentro do bolso de suas vestes.

"Calma! Que coisa!" O rapaz perto da lareira respondeu. Esta voz também lhe soou familiar; o sorriso de Anwyn abria-se cada vez mais, outro que ela conhecia para cair em sua vingança. "Parece que vai tirar um lobisomen da forca...", acrescentou o rapaz com uma nota de humor na sua voz.

"Não é hora para brincadeiras, Almofadinhas! Isso é sério." Disse o que estava perto do quadro, visivelmente irritado com o companheiro. "Vamos logo! Rabicho já deve estar com o Aluado... A transformação começará daqui a pouco...".

Ambos, então, saíram. Anwyn apressou-se em segui-los.

Alguns minutos haviam se passado e os três adolescentes já haviam cruzado o que pareciam ser milhares de corredores. Potter e Black seguiam mais a frente, com a luz de suas respectivas varinhas; a jovem estava mais atrás, escondendo-se nas sombras para não ser descoberta.

"Grande jogo o de hoje, não?" Sirius disse em meio ao silêncio, sorrindo. Ele virou sua cabeça em direção ao amigo, esperando sua resposta.

"Espetacular..." Respondeu James, sem o tom irritadiço de antes. Parecia até mesmo que sorria. No entanto, o silêncio retornou gradualmente. Podia-se até ouvir a respiração de ambos, ao final.

Anwyn havia perdido seu interesse no que seus colegas de casa planejavam, mas agora era tarde demais para retornar. Deveria acompanha-los até o fim. Andava silenciosamente a alguns metros atrás dos dois rapazes quando Sirius adquiriu uma postura mais inquieta, olhando constantemente para os lados.

"O que foi?", perguntou James, percebendo o estado do amigo.

"As armaduras nesse corredor estão me dando calafrios." Sirius respondeu enquanto iluminava com sua varinha o rosto de uma delas. "Parece até que estão nos vigiando...".

"Estou com a sensação de que estamos sendo seguidos desde o Salão da Grifinória...". Os dois então pararam de andar, trocaram olhares desconfiados. Foram milésimos de segundos para Anwyn se esconder quando os dois viraram para traz apontado as varinhas. Felizmente, não viram a garota.

"Deve ter sido somente impressão" Sirius disse abaixando sua varinha. James continuou na mesma posição de alerta, iluminando os cantos do corredor a fim de encontrar algo ou alguém. Mesmo ainda não convencido de que estavam sozinhos, suspirou e voltou a andar.

"O que aqueles dois escondiam?" Anwyn se perguntava. "Deve ser importante... e_perigoso_".

Passaram-se alguns instantes até Anwyn criar coragem para ignorar aquele aviso; seu instinto falava-lhe mais alto do que sua precaução. Continuou seguindo os dois rapazes.

A lua cheia brilhava no céu. Contudo, seu brilho não era mais tão acolhedor e belo quanto antes. Agora ele estava carregado de mistério. Acompanhava os passos daqueles três jovens: os dois amigos à frente, a garota os seguindo. Já haviam saído do castelo Hogwarts naquela altura.

"Almofadinhas, veja no Mapa. Alguém está nos seguindo.", disse James, parando de andar. Parecia bastante perturbado.

"Ninguém está nos seguindo!" Black respondeu, parando alguns metros a frente de Potter.

"Isso pode ser perigoso. Se alguém nos descobre...". James passava sua mão esquerda no cabelo freneticamente, em sinal preocupação, assim como ele sempre fazia quando pressentia algo de ruim.

"Ninguém vai descobrir, James! Que droga!" Sirius também ficava cada vez mais atormentado.

"Alguma coisa vai acontecer, algo grave." James insistiu.

Sirius foi impedido de responder. Alguém corria em direção aos dois rapazes, saia de dentro da Floresta Proibida. Não era fácil distinguir quem era naquela escuridão, mas, conforme se aproximava, percebia-se que se tratava de uma pessoa baixa, rechonchuda...

"O que Peter está fazendo aqui?!" James perguntou em voz alta, quando a pessoa estava apenas a vinte metros de distância. "Era para ele nos esperar perto do Salgueiro Lutador, com o Aluado!"

Peter Pettigrew estava completamente sem fôlego quando alcançou os amigos. Ele foi logo bombardeado pelas perguntas de James.

"Ele... ele... ele fugiu..." Pettigrew disse. "A trans... A transformação ocorreu antes do que esperávamos...".

James e Sirius não tiveram tempo para ter nenhuma reação: a de Anwyn foi mais rápida. Ela saiu detrás do arbusto que usou para se esconder quando James havia parado de andar. Os olhos dos três meninos se arregalaram com o que viram...

"Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?!" Anwyn perguntou. Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que James, Sirius e Peter não se assustaram com sua aparição, mas com a de algo que estava _atrás dela_...

"Anwyn..." James disse com os olhos preocupados e fixos. "Não se mecha...". Mas, desobedecendo ao seu pedido, Anwyn virou-se para encarar o que estava atrás dela. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

Um monstro a encarava. Os olhos deste pulsavam de ódio. Nunca Anwyn viu algo parecido; nunca tinha encontrado um par de olhos tão semelhantes ao daquele rapaz que amava, mas este monstro que agora se preparava para atacá-la nunca seria Lupin. Remus não era um _lobisomem..._


End file.
